Herzen joker
by carlac94
Summary: No recordaba esas palabras de su maestro y lo último que pensó fue que Shiro le tendió una broma; con tanta tecnología en ese mundo, su grabadora podía ser fácilmente manipulada sin que se diera cuenta.


**Disclaimer:** K, los personajes, así como cualquier derivado de la serie; no me pertenecen, es de su respectivo autor Gora y Gohands y el grupo de diseño y producción. Yo solo manifiesto el arte de la escritura y la adaptación de esta serie por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen:** No recordaba esas palabras de su maestro y lo último que pensó fue que Shiro le tendió una broma; con tanta tecnología en ese mundo, su grabadora podía ser fácilmente manipulada sin que se diera cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Bromas de Yashiro y frases extrañas para la pobre mente de Kuroh xD

**Categoría:** Humor, Romance.

* * *

**Herzen joker**

* * *

En cada acontecimiento de su vida, donde requería un poco de ayuda para superar cualquier obstáculo, sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña grabadora donde yacían resguardadas las más sabias expresiones de su difunto maestro.

Cada frase que escuchó en su niñez lo ayudó a crecer, a desarrollarse como un guerrero y ser un verdadero hombre con valores bien definidos. Y ese era su más grande tesoro y, por qué no, su secreto por el cual se convirtió en la persona que era hora.

El que alguien tocase el aparatito o negara lo verosímil de aquellas palabras era como si insultara y profanara el recuerdo que tenia de aquél hombre valiente que lo cuidó y crio desde que era pequeño. Y ante esas circunstancias ni él sabría cómo reaccionaría… porque sí, jamás había sucedido desde el día en que murió Miwa Ichigen.

Hasta el día de hoy…

Shiro y esa niña mitad gato mitad personaje de una revista porno, estaban esperando, como ya era costumbre y que recién Kuroh se dio cuenta, a que él les llamara para comer. Porque él era el encargado de la cocina y ese robot de la limpieza, pero ellos no hacían nada salvo echar la pereza, cada día exigiendo más cosas cuando él se suponía era el vigilante del sospechoso albino con cara de idiota.

La vena de su rostro se hinchó y ante esa reciente emoción conocida como el enojo, decidió sacar la grabadora y escuchar otra oración que lo calmase por completo.

"No esperes recompensas físicas de las cosas que hagas, porque la mejor recompensa es el sentimiento grato de haber ayudado a otros más necesitados"

Suspiró y sonrió con nostalgia.

Pronto la comida fue servida y la gata y el mocoso idiota ya estaban en la pequeña mesa para empezar a comer, claro que sin la mesa puesta. Eso también lo tuvo que hacer él.

―Oye Kuroh, te quedó muy rico pero hubiera preferido que le pusieras algas al arroz.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo.

―No tienes derecho de hablar cuando eres un asesino.

―¡¿Eh? Pero si todavía no compruebas nada! ―debatió el albino con rapidez.

―¡No molestes a Shiro! ―y la chica… gato… semi gato… la criatura saltó en su defensa, mostrando sus colmillos y garras como advertencia.

Kuroh suspiró de nuevo y, discretamente, rodó los ojos. Se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de los dos y caminó hacia la salida.

―Saldré en un momento. No hagan las cosas más difíciles, si intentan algo lo sabré en seguida.

Lo sorprendente del asunto fue que dejó la grabadora sobre la mesa, como si fuera el objeto a apostar y tuviera a los participantes contando billetes. Kuroh se alejó y pronto los dejó solos.

―Shiro~ ―ronroneó la femenina Strain ―¿Qué tal si escapamos?

―No podemos Neko, Kuroh nos dijo claramente que no hagamos nada.

―¡Pero Shiro~!

―Tranquila ―sonrió con cariño ―Además las cosas no están tan feas. Kuroh se está comportando muy amable y sinceramente ya me estoy acostumbrando mucho a su presencia ―finalizó con un ligero sonrojo.

La chica hizo un puchero.

―Estoy aburrida ―anunció a la vez que se limpiaba el dorso de su mano con la lengua.

―Podríamos salir a pasear, luego que Kuroh regrese.

Guardaron silencio un momento, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El albino miraba detalladamente la grabadora mientras un conjunto de ideas enfermizas nublaron su mente. Tomó el aparato y lo acercó a sus ojos cobres, analizándolo minuciosamente, identificando la función de cada uno de los botones. Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro sin que Neko se diese cuenta.

No tardó mucho en entender el sistema con el que trabajaba y en aprender a manipular los engranes, tornillos y cada pieza de éste. Había una cinta donde obviamente estaban registradas cada frase extraña con la que Kuroh se enorgullecía al mostrarlas. Alzó la grabadora a sus labios y empezó a pronunciar una serie de enunciados que llamaron la atención de la gata a su lado.

―Cocinar arroz con alga, es una forma de demostrar las destrezas de uno en la cocina.

―¿Shiro?

Una risa ahogada se hizo escuchar y de ahí Shiro ya estaba manipulando nuevamente del artefacto, uniendo las piezas, combinándolas y al final probándolas. La frase sin sentido se hizo escuchar con la peculiar y distinguida voz del maestro de Kuroh.

Las carcajadas no podían ser aguantadas por más tiempo pero tampoco resonaron en la alcoba ya que el picaporte y los pasos del pelinegro se hicieron sonar, haciendo que Shiro se levantase mustiamente a recoger sus platos y los de Neko.

―No tardaste ―se mordió la lengua para no reír. Lo primero que hizo el otro fue tomar su grabadora de la mesa y guardarla. Al menos no se había dado cuenta. Por otro lado, Neko permanecía callada y los observaba con sospecha.

Los acontecimientos durante el día fueron sencillos y aburridos, pero sobre todo no provocaron la necesidad de que el samurái sacase su grabadora y escuchase la primera broma del albino y éste ya tenía unas ganas terribles de ver funcionar su macabro plan.

Llegó la cena, donde el famoso perro negro los sacó casi a patadas de la pequeña cocina luego de que Neko tirara sin querer la ensalada por una rabieta de que no quería comer eso. Shiro, expectante, se acercaba de vez en cuando para verlo cocinar pero se iba inmediatamente cuando recibía una mirada fulminante del cocinero.

Esperó y esperó, pero la grabadora fue ignorada durante todo ese tiempo y Kuroh ya casi terminaba la comida. Tenía que intervenir.

―Oye Kuroh, ¿cómo sabes qué cocinar? ―hizo una pregunta sutil que llamó la atención del otro.

―Sigo de ejemplo la comida que preparaba mi maestro.

―¿Y cuando se te acaben las ideas?

―Nunca se me acabarán. ¿Por qué?

―Porque pensé que tenías guardado algún consejo de cocina en esa grabadora ―Kuroh lo miró con extrañeza pero, curioso, encendió el aparato.

"Cocinar arroz con alga, es una forma de demostrar las destrezas de uno en la cocina"

―No recuerdo haber grabado esto ni que mi maestro lo dijera ―susurró. El albino solo sonrió y Neko empezó a quejarse de que tenía hambre.

Tiempo después el acompañamiento del pescado fue arroz con algas. Yashiro no podía sonreír más.

Se volvió una costumbre y las bromas iban aumentando de nivel, pero lo más gracioso del caso es que el pelinegro, por más despierto que parecía cuando se trataba de vigilarlo, no se daba cuenta. Pero Neko… ella ya era cómplice. Por ende, siempre que Kuroh salía, las carcajadas se hacían escuchar en todo el edificio.

"No juzgues a un albino por su portada o historial criminal" esa fue idea de Shiro.

"Alimentar a los gatos siempre que éstos te pidan son muestra de valentía y honor" de Neko

"Vestirse de negro trae malas energías"

"No salgas a la calle con una espada o asustarás a las personas"

"El cabello largo y negro es malo para la salud" ninguno recordaba el origen de éste.

El punto era que cada vez las frases perdían simbolismo, filosofía, profundidad y metafórica. A ese paso Kuroh no tardaría en darse cuenta y eso sucedió una semana después del inicio, cuando una frase en particular resonó en la mente del pelinegro.

"Besa a quien esté en frente"

"Besa a quien esté en frente"

"Besa a quien esté en frente"

"Besa a quien esté en frente"

Kuroh miró al frente. Shiro sonreía ampliamente y un ligero rubor adornaba sus blancas mejillas. Miró a su derecha, Neko estaba a punto de reventar de la furia y preparada para saltarle encima si aceptaba el término de su grabadora.

Estuvieron callados, esperando la acción del otro por hacer algo. Ninguno quería hablar por la vergüenza –y furia– ni se atrevían si quiera a mover un músculo.

―¿Qué sucede Kuroh? ―la pregunta hizo que el pelinegro frunciera la entreceja ―¿A qué se refiere tu maestro con esa frase?

No hizo intento de responder, pero sí se puso de pie para rodear la mesa y en seguida se hincó a su lado, sin despegar su mirada del albino quien estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón.

Neko seguía gritando una sarta de palabrotas que fueron ignoradas y Shiro pronto se vio acorralado entre la pared y el rostro indiferente del guerrero. Sus labios fueron acercándose, hasta que milímetros los separaban; podían escuchar la respiración del otro e inclusive el palpitar del corazón de uno.

Iba a besarlo, Shiro lo sabía, lo presentía. Fue un idiota por jugarle una broma como esa, ahora sería besado por… ¿su enemigo? No es que le molestara, simplemente no se había preparado, la grabadora se encendió por un accidente, un descuido, no porque Kuroh quisiera escuchar otro refrán de su maestro para iniciar la comida, y ahora sería besado por eso.

En ese momento lo único que tenía era un joven –apuesto, fuerte y peligroso– frente a frente y con sus labios a una corta distancia de los suyos, respirando del mismo aire que él. Como reacción cerró los ojos, impaciente de que sus bocas chocasen y por fin se desasiese de ese deseo por sentir cómo era besar a Kuroh, que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro; pero el beso jamás llegó, Shiro ni quería abrir los ojos.

―Ya fue suficiente, tu bromita ha llegado demasiado lejos ―sintió el aliento cálido del mayor en su oído, pero en vez de relajarse ante la acción, se sintió temblar de miedo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con las oscuras pero brillantes pupilas del otro que destellaban más de lo normal mientras mantenía esa mirada fulminante en su rostro. Sus manos se movieron elegantemente hasta su espada y lentamente empezó a desenvainarla.

El pánico invadió su rostro idiota.

―¡Espera Kuroh! Era una pequeña broma, ¡lo siento!

Ante la espada, Neko mejor guardó silencio y se dirigió a la cama con verdadero temor, sintiéndose mal por dejar a Shiro sólo ante esa situación.

El pequeño departamento se llenó de caos, resaltando los gritos, golpes y algunas explosiones.

Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía atreverse a burlarse de su maestro y sus frases.

* * *

No durmió en casi toda la noche por lo mismo de que debía arreglar su grabadora. En parte estaba sorprendido por las habilidades del albino, aunque para su mala suerte eso sólo había provocado que desconfiase de él todavía más. Habilidades como esas eran propias de un asesino maestro del disfraz.

Le costó algo de trabajo pero finalmente eliminó las recientes aseveraciones y dejó el aparato como si ningún idiota e idiota gata lo hubiesen tocado anteriormente.

Estiró su cuello y miró la habitación con ligera pereza. Ésta estaba a merced de la oscuridad, iluminada levemente por la luna, pero sobre todo silenciosa. El robot se había auto apagado, como normalmente hacía luego de un arduo día de trabajo, Neko, versión animal, yacía hecha bolita a un lado del durmiente albino, que de vez en cuando éste lanzaba al aire ronquidos.

En su frente sobresalía un chichón, ya que el muy escurridizo evitó todos sus ataques, y el último recurso que usó para darle su merecido fue un buen golpe en la cabeza. La zona estaba inflamada y levemente rojiza. Pero a comparación de lo que tenía planeado para cualquiera que osara insultar a su maestro, ese golpe fue una caricia.

Pensándolo detenidamente, quizá no se hubiese atrevido de hacerle daño… quizá.

La broma le puso los pelos de punta y la rabia lo cegó al segundo, pero definitivamente su reacción fue más dócil que la que su personalidad guiada por el odio lo hubiese hecho hacer.

Recordó con algo de gracia cómo Shiro empezó a quejarse, con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, mientras Neko se le saltaba encima e intentaba arañarle la cara. Todo ese conflicto era digno de un espectáculo de circo. Ya se imaginaba lo mucho que ganarían con sólo hacer reír a gente estúpida sin una vida productiva.

Lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido pero corrigiendo esa sensación al instante. Caminó a lo que sería su cama, quizá el suelo, después de todo aún tenía que vigilarlo, por lo que se sentó en éste, recargando su cuerpo a la pared y dirigiendo su mirada hacia al frente. Sin darse cuenta se perdió en el rostro blanco de su sospechoso; en sus pestañas, su cabello blanco, nariz respingada, su frente y finalmente sus labios.

"Besa a quien esté en frente"

Memorizó la frase, haciéndolo sonreír imperceptiblemente.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama. Neko se removió y estiró sus extremidades pero al final volvió a relajarse y dormir. Shiro ladeó la cabeza, hacia él, mostrando a mayor detalle sus labios un poco rosados.

Se agachó a altura del mueble y acercó sus rostros calmadamente.

Sus labios se unieron en un superficial pero significativo beso, que no duró mucho pero sí transmitió muchas cosas en una persona en específico. El pelinegro se separó algo sonrojado y volvió a su posición de antes, ahora cerrando los ojos para no distraerse nuevamente.

Con sus dedos rosó su boca, la sentía caliente y sabía lo especial que había sido eso para él.

Sabía que su maestro fue siempre una persona muy inteligente y fuerte, y que todos los consejos que le daba estaban llenos de sabiduría y experiencia. Por eso obedeció cada una de sus indicaciones sin chistar y dudar.

Pero, de vez en cuando, no estaba mal considerar las ideas de otros… sobre todo cuando se trataba de la gente a quien más cariño le tenía.

Porque sí, incluso la Strain esa, se estaban convirtiendo poco a poco en su nueva familia.

Y uno de los dos, le estaba robando su corazón poco a poco.

* * *

**N/A **El título cambió por completo, antes era **Der Erste April **en alemán que significaba 'Día de los Inocentes' según el mágico traductor de google :P Pero cambió la idea y por ende el título xDD que ahora significa 'Corazón bromista'

Amé el anime de K y esta parejita también. Como ya todos habrán deducido, me recordó a Shion y Nezumi / Kanda y Allen.

Estas parejas yin yang me están fascinando xDD

Espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
